


Reflections on Multiverse Counterparts

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [72]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mentioned Bruce Banner - Freeform, POV Wanda Maximoff, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Wanda reflects on the multiverse and Dr Banner. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 2





	Reflections on Multiverse Counterparts

She asks questions about these other universes: _Which was created first? Last? Do people share parts of their souls with their counterparts? How many more will be created? What created them?_

Dr Banner is patient in answering what he can. Moreover, he looks at her with genuine respect.

He still doesn’t trust her, but he doesn’t try to quickly leave any room she enters anymore.

If she asked about other Pietros, their parents, children other versions of her have had, possible siblings beside Pietro, he’d likely be sympathetic.

She wonders how many hers get more than grudging respect from him.


End file.
